


Tag, You're It.

by itsjiyu



Category: Oh My Girl, bts
Genre: Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Post, Fluff, Slow Romance, i dont know what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjiyu/pseuds/itsjiyu
Summary: Oneshots about Yooa and Jungkook (and perhaps, a few... others)





	Tag, You're It.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just my way of improving my nonexistent writing and imagination.  
> And maybe because I like them both, too. Not as much as Yooa but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was doing. I'm... ha ha ha.

 

A frown settled itself onto his boyish features, dainty fingers in alarm hovered over in attempt to brush away the wetness that cascaded down her porcelain cheeks like streaming waterfalls. It didn't took long enough before he held her tiny hand into a firm grip, a way of telling her he'd be there for her and that she shouldn't worry about it anymore!

His gaze fell downwards and his frown only deepened at the sight of his friend's already melting cone of chocolate frost.

How dare it slip from her like that? He thought with a scowl. The nerve of this thing! Now it made _her_ cry! 

A crying Yooa is after all, a mess. And he hated it. He just dislike to associate tears and Yooa together. It made his tummy hurt for some reason.

With his other hand, Jungkook then shoved his own strawberry flavoured ice cream cone at her.

Determination lit aflame in his eyes as he stared her down, forcing down a sheepish grin to curl upon his lips.

"Here." He says, taking her other hand and allowed the cone to settle against her palm as if it was hers to begin with and not his. "You can have it!"

Eventually, Shiah's sobbing ceased as she took the ice cream, doll like eyes glancing between the cone and her only friend of the _opposite_ gender. Silently wondering why he gave up his own for her when it was her fault that her ice cream had splattered near their feet. If she hadn't been careless and was attentive, it wouldn't have fallen in the first place!

Nevertheless, she showed him her gratitude and shyly accepted.

"T-Then. . . would you like to s-share?" She looked at him, greeting him with a toothy grin of her own.


End file.
